Why?
by insanestatic
Summary: Blood, biting and bruises...same old stuff. Teenage human Alternate Universe. Marball/Gumlee/Gumshall


"Marshall, no! You're not even using the proper formula!"  
"Do I look like I care? You know you're seriously cutting into my me time. If you're going to stay here with me, let's do something actually interesting like watch some dirty movies I know you haven't seen."  
"Dirty movies aren't in the curriculum. I'm here to tutor you, not entertain you!"  
"Still, you act like you're thirty or something. Cut back and have some fun! Life isn't all about beakers and algebra. Live for once."  
"And you wonder why your mother made you get a student tutor."  
It was the same old stuff every time Bubba came over. Every time he would try to tutor Marshall, he would barely succeed and just get harassed. Sure, Marshall would kick it into gear every once in a while and actually learn something, but it was currently not one of those times.  
"You are 'living' too much. School work comes first because there isn't much you can do without an educ-wait, what am I saying? I've told you this a million times already and am sure this is falling on deaf ears."  
"What?"  
"Exactly my point. I still don't know why I waste my time here considering I am sure there are many other students at school that actually want to learn and would love to have me as their tutor."  
"You're here because you love me and can't get enough of me. You know you do sweet cheeks. Go ahead and admit that you love me." Marshall grinned at the redheaded teen devilishly and chuckled contently when he saw a light pink hue overtake his cheeks. Bubba must be going through a late growth spurt, because he was slowly going from the demotions of a marshmallow to that of a candy cane. Not only did he notice that his chubbiness was starting to recede - most noticeably in his cheeks - he noticed that the younger redhead was starting to look down at him when before it was he who towered over. Apparently all of that soft pokeableness was just baby fat and not a result of his baking hobby. As he took note of Bubba's changes, the boy in question started to pack up his things.  
"I'm just going to come back when you're ready to learn. I can't teach you today." Bubba's nose wrinkled up in displeasure as he packed up his books.  
"Aww, come on Kill Joy! If you can't teach me, have some fun with me instead. Get away from that door. Bring that ass back here!" Marshall leapt up when he saw Bubba head to the door without looking back and grabbed the hand that was reaching for the doorknob.  
"Oh, honestly! Let me go! I don't want to deal with you or your unpleasantness today."  
"Stay here. You know you want to have some fun with m-" Marshall gasped when he felt the air suddenly rush out of his lungs. Doubling over and trying to catch his breath, he looked up and saw the teen with the offending elbow disappearing out of the door. Did he really piss him off that much? That was so unlike him. "W-well fine then, asshole. J-j-just leave like t-that with your…" Marshall paused to cough. "…boring text books. Go hump them or wh-whatever you do!" With that, Marshall mustered all he had and spit a large wad on the back of Bubba's shirt. When he suddenly stopped, Marshall smirked widely. He's got him now.  
Bubba stormed back into Marshall's room and glared daggers into the unfazed teen's face. "Do you have any respect for anyone?!"  
"Look, I told you to stay and yet you left. You're just bad at following directions."  
"I don't have to follow your directions. I'm my own person."  
"So that means I don't have to listen to your nerd shit? Great to know."  
"No, you idiot! I'm your tutor, you're supposed - wait, I'm doing it again." Yet again Bubba headed out of the door, but this time Marshall grabbed him by the waist and tossed him to the floor.  
Promptly shutting it, Marshall stood in front of the door and peered down at him. "I said don't leave; I want you here. You came back to bitch at me, so apparently you do want to stay here and won't admit it. I'll go put a movie on." Marshall had begun to walk over to his Blu-ray player when he suddenly found himself on the ground. He turned around and saw that Bubba had apparently kicked Marshall's legs out from under him.  
"How about no? Goodbye, Marshall." Bubba had attempted to get up when he felt a tug on his sweater and heard a long rip. To his horror, he saw Marshall grinning with a pocket knife in his hands. Did he really just ruin his sweater? Oh, it is _on_ now.  
Neither remembered what happened next; one moment they were fine and the next they were both out of breath and felt like they had just lost a bull fight. Both sat in silence for a while in a confused daze. Once the shock was over, they took a look at each other to survey each other's damage. Bubba cringed when he saw one of Marshall's eyes take on a disturbing purple hue and swell shut and Marshall jumped slightly at the sight of the disturbing amount of blood running from Bubba's nose. Both winced slightly as they got up and silently made their way to the bathroom to survey their own damage.  
Once in the bathroom, they turned around in the mirror to see if there were any serious injuries that they couldn't see behind them and counted their teeth. Bubba attempted to stop his nose from bleeding while Marshall walked out to get the ice packs already in his mini fridge. After setting them on the bathroom counter, Marshall got out the first aid kit he already had under the sink. Both then began silently cleaning each other up and bandaging each other's wounds. Once everything was taken care of they exited the bathroom, Marshall with an ice pack on his black eye and Bubba with an ice pack on his nose.  
Marshall's good eye widened when he saw Bubba head to the door once again and ran in front of him. He grabbed one of the other teen's shoulders with his free hand and looked pleadingly up at him, only to be met with a cold glare. Marshall sighed and dropped his ice pack as he gently embraced Bubba instead. He waited for what felt like years before Bubba finally dropped his ice pack and hugged him back. He sighed contently and gently nuzzled the unhurt side of his face into the still slightly plush chest in front of him.  
Marshall looked up at Bubba and tried his best to smile at him. Bubba couldn't help but chuckle; Marshall looked pitiful with his one puppy dog eye. He moved his head back slightly when Marshall brought his face closer and frowned. However, when Marshall wouldn't back up he sighed and met him half way. The kiss was very gentle at first, but Marshall deepened it when he wrapped his arms around Bubba's neck. Pretty soon Bubba noticed how hungry Marshall was getting based on how he was pretty much trying to give him an endoscopy with his tongue. Once Marshall started moving his kisses down south, Bubba knew he would be staying a while longer.  
He felt his cheeks grow hot and his swollen nose start to throb as Marshall moved under his shirt to mess with the pink buds underneath. He shivered slightly as Marshall kissed and nipped his way down until he was down on his knees. Marshall had begun to unbutton and unzip Bubba's pants when his head was suddenly jerked upwards by the hair to meet a very angry gaze. Bubba tried his best to get the courage to leave, but the way Marshall's pitiful gaze screamed 'I'm so sorry!' got the best of him like it does every time. With yet another frustrated sigh he let go of Marshall's hair and crossed his arms in a pout.  
Marshall grinned and pulled down the redhead's pants along with the dark purple underwear underneath. In an instant he set his tongue to work on the sizeable spheres under Bubba's impressive length. After lazily dragging his tongue along them, he teasingly worked his tongue up the shaft in one swift lick and then took the head in his mouth. When he began to suck on it and bob his head slightly, he heard a slight moan and mentally gave himself a pat on the back. He eagerly slipped the rest of it in his mouth down to the base and roughly sucked on it. When he bobbed his head and rotated his head around it, he heard muffled noises. Quickly looking up, he saw that Bubba was covering his face with his hands. _"Nuh uh Bubs, that won't do."_  
Bubba jumped slightly when Marshall gave his behind a squeeze and bobbed his head faster. When he suddenly heard a loud gag, he glanced down to see if Marshall was alright only to see Marshall looking triumphantly up at him. Turning red, he quickly covered his face back up. He falls for the fake gagging every time.  
Suddenly, the pleasure stopped. Bubba peeked down at Marshall again only to see him standing up and unzipping his pants. Great, he wants more? Bubba proceeded to turn his head away and refuse once again, but he found his eyes wandering back when Marshall managed to pull down his torn skinny jeans until his bare behind was exposed. Apparently he's commando once again. Marshall caught him glancing over and proceeded to press himself against the wall and wiggle his behind.  
Bubba felt his eyes glue themselves to the tush presented before him. Marshall swayed his behind so seductively that Bubba felt his member begin to throb. Once Marshall got the nerve to spank it, Bubba lost it. Marshall grinned and braced himself when Bubba dashed over to him as quickly as he could without tripping on the garments around his ankles. He let out a pained moan when arms wrapped firmly around his bruised waist and a thick warmness plunged deep inside of him, but a second later he all but melted.  
Marshall drooled as his tutor pounded him mercilessly. Marshall relished the moans Bubba was unable to hold back greatly as he let himself be dominated. The sound of skin slapping skin and Marshall's quiet moans rang in Bubba's ears for minutes on end as he worked his hips at a faster and faster pace. Just when Marshall thought he couldn't take it any more, he felt teeth sink themselves into the most sensitive part of his neck. He let out an animalistic howl as he climaxed heavily all over the wall, followed by a flow of hot lava in his back side.  
Marshall leaned heavily on the wall as he tried to catch his breath and felt sweat dripping down his face. He shakily zipped his pants back up and tried to steady himself as Bubba did the same. He was about to embrace the younger teen when he saw him opening the door once again with his ice pack in tow. Bubba looked over at Marshall only to be met with a look that all but begged him to stay, but this time he wasn't falling for it. Marshall continued to give him the one eyed puppy dog gaze for almost a full minute before realizing that Bubba was determined to make him sleep alone tonight. With a sigh, it was Marshall's turn to turn away and pout. Bubba gently kissed his forehead and walked out for the final time, never turning back to meet Marshall's solemn gaze. Marshall knew he wasn't coming back…until next tutor session.

* * *

As usual, as soon as Bubba walked past the kitchen his maid Pepper rushed over to try to baby him. As usual her small, delicate hand moved his ice pack aside so she could see his injury and then darted to her petite mouth in disturbance. As usual she didn't bother to nurse his injuries because they were already taken care of and went on with a lecture on how he should tutor another student. As usual, he listened to her and then proceeded to walk upstairs to his room. And as always, he asked himself why he went through this. The fights were becoming so frequent that he and Marshall already had ice packs and first aid kits in their rooms, yet no matter how violent things got he found himself always going back to that jerk. Why did he keep going back to him? Just _why_? Maybe Marshall was right; maybe he was madly in love with him and couldn't get enough of him. Why did that idiot have to be right?


End file.
